


Cute

by orphan_account



Series: BTT + England: Polyamorous Relationship AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I hope there isn't any though, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Possibility of OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"So," Francis started as he looked at his three most beloved.</i><br/> <br/>  <i>"Well, I was going to say that in our rather...peculiar relationship, who would you consider the cutest out of the group?"</i><br/> <br/><i>"If you want my honest opinion, I think it doesn't really matter. We all have "cute" traits."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any sort of way at all.
> 
> ######  ~~I'm sorry for the fail in advance.~~

"So," Francis started as he looked at his three most beloved. They all looked back at him in curiosity because all were doing their own respective activities. Arthur, a male with sandy-blonde short hair and emerald green eyes with black reading glasses was reading; Gilbert, a male with silver hair and red eyes with a yellow bird on his head, he was building some trinket; and then there was Antonio a tanned, brown-haired, and also emerald eye male who was just watching television. Currently he, himself, was baking some pastries, but he saw his question to be of more importance.

"So?" Arthur prompted with an eyebrow raise, wondering what could be so important that his precious reading time had to be interrupted. Usually, Francis would roll his eyes at this, but right now he didn't really care.

"Well, I was going to say that in our rather...peculiar relationship, who would you consider the cutest out of the group?"

"...Ha?" The other three looked at Francis questioningly, all curious if there was any ulterior motive behind this question or not.

"You heard me. Who would you consider the cutest out of us four? I, of course, say it's the Angleterre." Ah, their little nicknames for each other. It wasn't very creative if Francis thought about it, but it was nice enough for them. They were all part of a program that was all around the world where a student from a different nation would go to this one particular school. So they all decided that as a type of nickname they would call them by their nationality, Francis being France, Arthur being England or Britain, Gilbert being Prussia for his apparent Prussian blood, and Antonio being Spain.

Although that was many years ago and they were all either in their own respective jobs or still in university. Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, and Antonio entered a relationship during Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio's last year of the program. Well...it was more like Francis and Arthur were in a relationship during Arthur's second year and the third year for Francis, and then in the beginning of their last year Antonio joined, and Gilbert joined the relationship near graduation. Francis sighed at the memories that was filled with drama, it was hectic and maudlin, but in the end it was worth it. He couldn't ask for better partners. Even if one was a bit narcissistic, another brash and rude, and the other spacey and oblivious.

"Well, if we're going cute-wise, I'd say either Antonio or Arthur. Sorry Francis, you're just not that cute enough compared to them. You're more..." Gilbert trailed off, trying to find the word.

"Sexy?" Francis suggested with a smirk as he took his batter and put it in a cake mold.

"Yeah! There you go! You're more sexy than cute." Gilbert nodded in confirmation and then plopped his trinket onto the table before sitting down on the couch behind him, right on Arthur's feet. After some hissing and scowling on Arthur's part he moved his legs and Gilbert sat back down on the cushions.

"Really? I'd think Francis is rather cute though? I mean, he can be." Antonio added as he turned his body around so he was now facing them and not the television.

"This is bloody stupid." Arthur huffed, placing a bookmark to mark his place and then closing the book, only to be stared at by three pairs of eyes. "What?" He snapped, scowling at them.

"That's unfair. You can't just ignore the question!" Gilbert pointed at Arthur and glared right back at Arthur.

"I can and will. Stop pointing, it's rude."

"Aw, come on, Ingleterra. There's no harm answering a simple question, is there?" This time it was Spain and he was pouting. None of them could reject his pouts, not even someone as harsh as Arthur. Francis waited for a few moments for Arthur to give in, it was only a matter of time anyways.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"Fine." Arthur sighed, leaning back and allowing himself to relax and get comfortable. "If you want my honest opinion, I think it doesn't really matter. We all have "cute" traits." Francis blinked at the sudden reply, he was for sure Arthur was going to say Gilbert or possibly Antonio, but to say them all? Well then, things just got much more interesting.

"Oh? Mon cher, what do you mean all of us?" Francis teased, loving the way Arthur was trying to look anywhere other than them. It was adorable, and why Francis did think that out of them all that, despite his rudeness, short temper, and hostility, Arthur really was the cutest, but then again, that was because Arthur was the shyest one between the four of them.

"I mean that we all have something cute about us. Like Gilbert and his love for cute and small things, especially birds; Antonio's love for young children and how he treats them, they're all quite endearing and...yeah, I have nothing for you." Arthur frowned as he stared at Francis. Although, Francis knew better. They were childhood friends since he was 7 and he knew that Arthur had something to say, but he was probably too embarrassed to. Arthur really wasn't one for heartfelt discussions or one to speak his mind about things when it came to personal matters, he liked to just stay reclusive. It was, quite frankly, something that annoyed Francis often.

"Aw, that can't be true mon amour. There must be something you think of me that's cute. After all, we _are_ childhood sweethearts." He smiled, winking in a flirtatious manner just to annoy the Englishman.

"Hell no! I have nothing to say about you wanker!" Arthur glared at him, face already red from his previous confession.

"Don't lie little Artie, you're horrible at it." Gilbert stated, grinning. "Or else we'll just have to force it out of ya." Gilbert quickly maneuvered his position, now facing Arthur directly and was in some type of crouch position, ready to pounce. Antonio caught the drift, because despite his obliviousness he always seems to have a good sense at reading the three of them, and stood up, quickly going behind Arthur and then grabbing his arms, rendering him useless. They both grinned before they proceeded, with Gilbert using his hands to tickle Arthur's sides.

"B-Bloody hell! What are you-! S-Stop-!" Arthur exclaimed before biting his lip to not let out another sound. The protest was quickly ignored and Gilbert and Antonio continued mercilessly.

"Mon cher, you know how to stop this." Francis was now crouching right next to Arthur, wondering if he should join in on tormenting the male or give him mercy. He decided on the latter because Arthur nearly punched him in the process of his flailing. It took a couple of minutes before they finally stopped and Arthur was gasping for breath.

"So," Antonio smiled brightly, as if they didn't just tickle Arthur, "will you tell us now? Or do we have to repeat?"

"I-Fine. Fine." Arthur repeated, not wanting a replay of the previous actions. Immediately Antinio dropped Arthur and Gilbert leapt off, waiting for his reply. "I'm not sure whether you can consider it "cute", but I guess when you decide to be all loving and devoted it can be quite...endearing...? When you try to make your partner the happiest and how you're always happy when they're happy. It's...It's the same with you two as well. How you both are happy by doing what you love and enjoy... your smiles are just so bright at those moments and...wonderful." He was looking at his lap now, avoiding their glances, but they all could see the burning blush on his face as he thought about the moments when he saw his partners happy and enjoying what they love.

"Oh Angleterre, I never knew you could be so observant." If only, this made Arthur's face flush further. _Truly adorable, _Francis thought before smiling. Actually, he was pretty sure they all were sort of blushing, because what else could make you more happy than having a partner who observes you and know what makes you happy?__

"I-Well, you...you as well, ya know?" Gilbert spoke up, not looking at them for once. None of them could blame him for his stuttering, because they were sure they would react the same way. "I mean, when you read books and how content you look when you drink your tea, and how you're so bad at expressing your feelings that it's just funny, but also just downright adorable and how you're just easy to explode and..." Gilbert rambled on as he listed off things that he considered cute about Arthur, much to all of their amusement.

"In short, Angleterre," Francis interrupted, "Gilbert is trying to say that you, yourself, have some very cute characteristics and I-no, _we_ agree that we all have something cute about us." He then swooped down to give Arthur a chaste kiss with Antonio and Gilbert making noises of indignation and outrage for being one upped.

Soon they were all kissing each other and sometimes touching, but they never went too far because tonight they didn't need to, didn't want to. Arthur sat up a bit to give the others room and Francis stood up to put the cake mold in the oven, making sure to put on the timer, before taking out a blanket. When he came back the other three were already cuddling on the couch and watching the television and Francis soon joined them, spreading the blanket around their laps. He really, truly, loved them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write how they actually got together as a fic one day, but I don't know when I'll actually ever get there so... ;w; ...enjoy this short, little fic for now?


End file.
